Species
Rivienne is technically a canine roleplay site. However, it is predominantly a wolf site. The reason this distinction is made is due to the common practice of using huskies, german shepherds, etc as stock for wolf characters. This is often confusing to members who recently joined or have never seen a wolf character use dog stock before. To rationalize it, the staff has decided to make it possible for halfbreeds and alternate canines to be played- with restrictions. Canines other than wolves must use a pass purchased from the shop. All first characters must be wolves, and most characters are wolves. Canines other than wolves are accepted into society but may be seen as odd or exotic- in a good or bad way. Wolves who do not have dog blood in their bloodlines cannot use dog stock. All characters who use dog stock images must have descended from said dog breed. This must be done via roleplay on this site. Breeding with, say, a belgian tervuren will produce pups that can use belgian tervuren stock and are considered half-wolves, but would be lumped into wolf society. It is a bloodline trait. Their children may use belgian tervuren stock, and so on- even if the blood thins so heavily that there is practically no dog blood left in them, they still have access to this trait. However, wolves from other sites that are migrating here and already use dog stock are allowed to use it, at least for the opening of the site. The trait will be added to their bloodline, and their children may use the same breed's stock. As the site develops and grows, this option will be removed except in certain situations. The specific reason for this rule being put into place is to make bloodlines more distinctive. Seeing a wolf that has husky markings might identify a wolf as belonging to a specific bloodline, and would be a dead giveaway. We like obvious physical traits, and we would like to see it specified to certain lineages, rather than 20 unrelated wolves all looking strangely like the same breed of dog despite not having any relation to one another or even the dog breed. Available Species (other than wolves) Again, all of these options are limited and must be purchased from the shop to regulate their populations. The reason they are present in Rivienne is due to The Seer. She usually searches specifically for wolves who need help, but sometimes she reaches out to other species, particularly if they have the spirit or courage of a wolf. Coyotes Maned Wolves Foxes (Except fennec) Dholes Jackals Medium/Large Dogs- certain breeds * German Shepherds and other sub-breeds; german shepherd mixes that appear mostly german shepherd * Belgian Tervurens * Huskies * Malamutes * Border Collies * Australian Shepherds * Labradors * Golden Retrievers * Any sort of wolfdog * Other similar breeds (breeds that at least can somewhat blend in with wolves- discuss with staff if your desired breed is allowed. The staff is uncertain on curly-furred dogs and mop-like dogs) Small Dogs- special permission required * This option is tentative due to how badly these animals stick out like a sore thumb. We might allow one in every once in a while via a special pass put in the shop at a random time with no warning. These would be seen as true freaks and might die quickly. Chihuahuas, pugs, pomeranians, etc. For a small dog to migrate to Rivienne would require a very special personality- one similar to a wolf's, for The Seer to reach out to it. Category:Rulebook